


Matching Pendants

by yourbulletsthroughmypie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, matching earrings, this is just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbulletsthroughmypie/pseuds/yourbulletsthroughmypie
Summary: “Look at us being all lovey dovey with matching pendants.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Matching Pendants

**Author's Note:**

> im in fact lonely and too useless to make those cute earrings all the lesbians are doing, so here gerard making himself and frank matching earrings

Admittedly Frank hadn’t been paying much attention to what Gerard was doing, in fact he hadn’t even been aware that at some point Gerard had come into the living room with him to settle on working quietly on the coffee table in front of the sofa, but given the various items strewn around that Frank could see he had been working there for a while.

So, yes, Frank jumped startled when a hand sat on top of his knee all of a sudden. 

He looked up from his book to see an amused Gerard tilting his head with a knowing smile.

“Yeah?”

“I made this matching thingys.” he smiled widely up at him, showing him with a set of two little bats. 

Frank frowned as he took them to inspect them up close. The bats weren’t particularly big, he knew they were completely handmade — Gerard had rambled all week long about the chunk of air drying clay he had gotten his hands on — but it didn’t stop Frank from doing a double take, marveling at the delicate angles and fine details.

They were painted black but one of them had two little white crosses as eyes while the other had two little red dots with a soft pink shadow underlying them. The figures were soft and smooth under Frank’s fingertips, varnished. A little hook stuck out from the top of their heads.

“They’re amazing, Gee.” he glanced up at Gerard, watching his face morph from a frown to a relieved, happy smile, “Very cute.”

Gerard pushed a strand of hair behind his ear as a soft blush crept over his cheeks before he leaned forward to take de cross-eyed bat from Frank’s hand, sitting back down against the sofa, “That one’s for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh.” he nodded, frowning and leaning down over the table to pick a tiny loop and his set of pliers.

Frank glanced up from inspecting the figurine to watch Gerard scrunch his nose up in concentration while he worked to open the loop and close it around the hook.

“Oh. Can you make it into an earring?”

He looked up with a frown, lips pursed as his eyes settled on Frank’s ear, assessing the white gauges and the size of them, “Um, with like a hoop?”

Frank shrugged with a nod.

“Yeah, can do, gotta search the silver ones, though,” he glanced around the coffee table, shifting small plastic bags with clippers and metallic things around, “so they don’t get rusty.” he singsoned, mindlessly reaching back for Frank to hand him the bat.

Frank sat the book he was still holding completely down on the couch beside him, opting instead for resting his head on his hands and his elbows on his knees, leant forward to watch Gerard hum as he worked, manhandling silvery loops with his pliers, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth the whole time.

Eventually, Frank let his arms fall, lifting himself up from the couch to sit down on the floor behind Gerard, his legs stretched by Gerard’s sides as his arms sneaked around his waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder and kissing Gerard’s round cheek before settling back on watching Gerard fit the pendant into a larger hoop that he didn’t close.

Frank moved his head away when Gerard turned swiftly around.

“In which one do you want it?” he looked from a side of Frank’s face to the other before setting on his eyes with a smile.

He hummed and turned his body further when Frank turned his head to the left, showing him with his right ear, the opposite side of the lip ring. Now with Gerard’s legs over his left one, he rested an arm on Gerard’s lap, his other surrounding his back and holding onto his hip as he saw Gerard frown, pulling the hoop into the gauge and pressing hard with his thumbs to close it. He moved away for a second to pick the pliers up from the table, making Frank’s eyebrows shot up.

“Uh…”

“It’s just to close it better.” Gerard mumbled close to his jaw. “Done.” he put the pliers down, kissing lightly under Frank’s jaw before pulling back to admire the earring.

Frank pulled out his phone from a pocket in his jeans, lifting it with a side glance before the noise of a photo being shot cut through the quiet, making Gerard snap his head to the side, eyes wide and mouth open as he fixated on the phone.

“Gotcha.” Frank smirked, tapping on the image so it zoomed in on Gerard’s face, smile wide and sparkling eyes as he stared at the side of Frank’s face.

Gerard clicked his tongue with a roll of eyes as he hit Frank on the shoulder lightly, turning back around to pick a thin silver chain up from the table, sliding his bat in and pulling it around his neck.

“Lemme…” Frank reached to the back of his neck, taking the ends from Gerard’s hands and gently guiding one so Gerard was holding his dark hair up. After locking the chain in place, he graced his finger along Gerard’s neck, smiling when he shuddered under the contact. His fingers slided to the front of Gerard’s throat, gracing the tip of his pointer finger under his jaw before pressing him back against his chest with a laugh.

“You’re cute.” he smiled, staring down at Gerard resting against his chest, he scrunched up his nose with a pout as an answer, tilting his head up to kiss the side of Frank’s mouth. “Look at us being all lovey dovey with matching pendants.”

Gerard hummed, poking the earring and giggling when it dangled back and force. He pushed his knees up, resting his hands over Frank’s forearms around his waist while he eyed the covered block of clay lying in a corner of the table in front of them, “I’m thinking of making an ashtray.” he commented offhandedly. 

“That’s useful.”

“Yeah, maybe that way our bed will stop being covered in ashes all the fucking time.”

“You say that like it’s my fault. You’re the one who smokes there all the time.” he accused, poking Gerard’s stomach with his finger.

“It helps my creativity.” Gerard retorted, swatting Frank’s hand away.

“It helps developing lung cancer, that’s what it helps.”

“Daring words coming from a stoner kid.”

Frank gasped in offense, a look of disbelief plastered on his face as Gerard snorted and rolled his eyes. 

Beside them, Frank’s phone started buzzing with an incoming call.

“Gotta get it. Excuse me, sweets.” he picked up the phone, pecking Gerard’s lips quickly before standing up to retreat to the kitchen.

“Yeah?” he answered on the phone while glancing out of the door, watching Gerard’s back as he moved the block of clay in front of him. He pushed up the sleeves of his sweater as he started to mold it.

Frank smiled softly and didn’t care at all about his mother rambling his ear off about how bad of a son he was for not phoning his own mother in such a long time, because in the other room Gerard had that face he pulled when he was concentrating, all narrowed eyes and sticking out tongue as he digged his fingers to create indents in the clay.

Frank’s hand reached up to touch the bat hanging from his ear and his smile only widened as he sat down on one of the chair near their dining table.

“Frank are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, mom, sorry.”

But he really wasn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this was supposed to be part of a series of short snippets of an au where frank is a piercer and gerard an artist, but it didnt turn out in the end


End file.
